


little rabbit

by FourMoonsWatching



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY TEARS THOUGH, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Speaking Different Languages During Sex, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, cuddle montage, exact timeframe up to reader interpretation, finding russian dirty talk is more difficult than it sounds, i spent so much time struggling with google for this, might add on an epilogue in which yurio is a troll if y'all like this, my brain is ornery but spite is a powerful motivator, summaries are tricky, viktor and yuri are still bad at communicating but they make things work, will probably come up with a better summary later, y'know i'm kinda surprised that's not a tag?, yes i wrote porn out of spite somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching
Summary: Yuri needs cuddles. Viktor's got blue balls. Massive amounts of fluff and some entirely self-indulgent porn ensue.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	little rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a long time in the making.
> 
> I initially started this because I was frustrated by the lack of fics with this premise, but by the end of it I was doing it partly to fill the niche and partly to get my brain weasels to stop insisting I couldn't. Spite's a powerful thing.
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy!

Viktor stumbled into his apartment with a bag of groceries on his arm, ready to just be done adulting for the day.

Even by Russian standards, it was freezing out, which the weather report hadn’t anticipated. The chill had struck while he was shopping, and he’d had to spend the whole ten-minute walk back to the apartment with no scarf on. His ears had gone completely numb. To make matters worse, he’d bumped into a gaggle of fans at the grocery store, who’d demanded photos and autographs as he desperately tried to wave them off until a nearby cashier spotted the commotion and physically pried them off him. 

At least the chill had shut his libido up. He wasn’t sure he could’ve stayed sane if he’d had to deal with all that with the few days it had been since he’d gotten off properly nagging at his mind. 

_ Dammit. _ Just as the thought entered his mind, the warmth of the apartment brought his body out of lockdown.  _ Right, putting away the groceries and then dealing with this. _

As he unloaded the bags, something didn’t quite feel right, but it wasn’t until the last jar had been crammed into the disorganized fridge that he realized what was strange.  _ Where’s Makkachin? _

The poodle was getting old, so it wasn’t entirely unusual for him to be sound asleep when Viktor got home, but it still felt strange to not be greeted at the door by an eager tower of fluff. Knowing he’d just worry until he checked on the old dog, Viktor began looking around the apartment.

Makkachin turned out to be in the bedroom, seemingly standing guard over the bed.  _ Something’s up. _ Viktor stepped into the bedroom, letting his eyes adjust to the low light, and found his husband flopped limply in bed.

Viktor checked the clock. 12:48. Sleepyhead as Yuri was, he was usually out of bed by noon at the latest.  _ How long did that grocery run end up taking? And why’s Yuri still in bed? _

As if on cue, Yuri rolled over with a muffled “mmph”, glancing up and spotting Victor. “Hey,” he slurred, sounding listless.

Viktor knelt by the bed. “Something wrong,  _ лучик _ ?”

“Don’t exactly feel like a  _ лучик _ right now, that’s for sure.” Yuri laughed, weakly and bitterly. “Wait,  _ лучик _ ’s sunbeam, right?”

Viktor nodded. “Yes, it’s sunbeam. Feeling down?”

“Mm-hmm, one of those days.” Yuri nestled his face into his pillow.

Viktor considered his options. Nothing was likely to get Yuri out of bed until he felt better, and the older man didn’t exactly feel up to making a late breakfast in bed for his husband. He slipped off his sweater, hung it on the bedpost, and climbed into bed with Yuri, his original plans for the afternoon momentarily forgotten in his worry.

Snuggling up to Yuri managed to earn Viktor a tired but tender nuzzle to his chest.  _ There’s a good sign. _

Viktor’s difficult day seemed to melt away from him in Yuri’s arms. Warmth drove away cold, his sore muscles relaxed, and stress faded. Even his worries over Yuri’s depression were eased by the way the younger skater relaxed against him. As if to make everything that much cozier, Makkachin jumped onto the bed and lay across their legs.

For one infinitely precious moment, Viktor was at peace.

All too soon, though, Viktor’s body protested the sudden shuffling of priorities. Silently thanking whoever was listening that Yuri hadn’t picked up his habit of sleeping naked, he shifted positions as gently as he could, bending his knees to put some slack in the fabric of his pants, and bit his lip in a bid to keep his attention somewhere other than between his legs. 

“Something wrong, Vitya?” Yuri murmured sleepily.

“I’m fine,” Viktor reassured him. “I’m fine.”

* * *

As Yuri got more and more comfortable in Viktor’s embrace, Viktor found himself more and more distracted. No amount of shifting around or distracting himself could quite cool the fire inside him, but he couldn’t bear to get up and leave Yuri alone when he clearly needed company, or rouse Makkachin. 

He glanced at the clock. 1:06. Yuri was snoozing in his arms, and he took the opportunity to slip down a hair, resting his head on Yuri’s back instead of hooking his chin over the shorter man’s shoulder. There, that was a bit less pressure on his crotch, and Yuri’s breathing rocked him gently.

* * *

Viktor wasn’t quite sure how he managed to sleep, but he must have, because the next thing he knew Yuri was awake again and the clock read 1:33. “How are you feeling?” the silver-haired man asked, both out of concern and to see if he could momentarily distract himself.

“Not great, but better.” Yuri laced his fingers through his husband’s, and Viktor responded with a gentle squeeze of his hand. “You?”

“Kinda worn out from getting groceries. Happy to be with you.”

“My sweet  _ зайчонок _ .” Yuri smiled over his shoulder at Viktor. “How’s my pronunciation, by the way?”

“That,” Viktor replied, “was spot on.”

Yuri’s smile brightened, and he squeezed Viktor’s hand again.

Inwardly, Viktor wondered what force of fate he’d gotten on the wrong side of.  _ Out of all the pet names, why’d he have to say  _ зайчонок _? Why the one that always turns me on? _

Viktor very carefully did not sigh, instead adjusting the blankets and getting ready for a long afternoon.

* * *

2:27. Viktor hadn’t gotten any more sleep. His arousal was starting to shift from annoying to outright painful. 

He weighed his options. Yuri was sleeping again; he could probably slip off to the bathroom if he was quick about it.

Just considering that, though, made his heart ache. If Yuri woke up while he was out…

Even if he got back while his husband was still sleeping, he knew he’d feel too guilty for it to be worth the release. Besides, Makkachin was still snoozing on his legs, and he couldn’t just disturb a sleepy dog. So, with a quiet sigh that wouldn’t wake Yuri, he ruled that out. 

Maybe Yuri wanted more than just cuddles when he woke up? Viktor’s heart soared at the thought, but he firmly reminded himself it would be best not to get his hopes up. It wouldn’t do to impose on him when he was having a rough day already.

So, with growing frustration at his situation, he resigned himself to waiting a little longer. Giving Yuri’s back another soft nuzzle, he tore his attention away from his body and focused as intently as he could on the love that swelled his heart until it felt fit to burst.

* * *

2:45. If Viktor didn’t know better, he’d swear his bits had somehow been filled with lead. They certainly felt hard and heavy enough.

Yuri was still sleeping, and when Viktor peeked over his shoulder, his husband was smiling softly. The sight filled Viktor’s heart with warmth.

Very deliberately not thinking about Yuri’s lips, he settled back to where he’d been lying, struggling to get comfortable. As he shifted around, trying to figure out what position would be least irritating, he heard Yuri’s breath hitch and speed up slightly.  _ Fuck. Can’t wake him. _ He quickly stilled, gritting his teeth against the discomfort.

* * *

2:58. Yuri was awake, but still content to snuggle up to Viktor and rest. Viktor, for his part, was having a difficult time not squirming. He was pretty sure he could feel his pulse in his aching erection.

He closed his eyes, not that it made much difference in the dimly lit room, and focused on breathing in time with Yuri, for lack of much else to distract himself with.

* * *

3:06. Yuri had drifted back into shallow sleep, but Viktor was still wide awake and still painfully aroused.

Feeling a little silly, he started counting sheep. Getting some more sleep in would at least pass the time. Sure, sheep had never actually worked for him before, but there was a first time for everything, right?

* * *

816 sheep later, Viktor gave up. He glanced at the clock. 3:11. He’d been here how long? At least a couple hours?

The thought of how long he’d been lying there sent a sharp pang of lust rippling up and down his spine, and he quickly banished the thought before any involuntary movements woke Yuri.

* * *

3:15. Viktor gritted his teeth, trying to focus as intently as he could on the sound of Yuri’s snores.

* * *

3:16. Yuri woke back up, turning around to lie face-to-face with Viktor. Getting comfortable again took a bit of subtle shifting around, but luckily Yuri didn’t question it.

* * *

3:17. Viktor bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and it didn’t even really distract him. He just idly noted it and sucked the wound until it closed without paying much attention.

Against all logic, he looked down at the foot of the bed. Makkachin was still snoozing, and did not, in fact, seem to have set Viktor's junk on fire.

* * *

3:18. Yuri shifted again, nestling closer to Viktor, and one knee ended up brushing across his husband’s crotch.

All the willpower Viktor had put into lying still was no use. His body reacted against his will, and he bucked into the touch.

“Huh?” Yuri pulled Viktor flush against him, and the Russian’s thoughts went into bullet time as the lump in his pants made contact with Yuri’s thigh. “Something going on - wait.” His expression turned concerned. “You’ve been restless all afternoon. This why?”

“You got me.” Viktor sighed. “I didn’t want to get up and leave you alone, though, you clearly needed me here…”

Viktor wasn’t sure what reaction he’d been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t a passionate kiss.

When Yuri drew back, he’d thoroughly stolen the breath from Viktor’s lungs. “Then let me take care of you too.”

Viktor’s heart soared, only to be knocked down by a streak of worry. “Are… you really sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve had a rough day, Yuri.” Viktor gently cupped his cheek. “I don’t want to take advantage of you. I don’t want you bending over backwards for me, especially not on a day like today.”

“You know I’ll feel better knowing you’re alright too, Vitya,” Yuri countered.

“I’m fine, I swear.” Viktor was glad the room was dark, because his face would’ve showed that he wasn’t fine at all; even in the low light, his voice gave him away. “I’d worry I was pressuring you.”

Yuri’s only response was to take Viktor’s hand and guide it to the swell rising in his own pants. “Is this enough reassurance for you?”

Viktor couldn’t think of words to respond with, instead kissing Yuri and turning on a bedside lamp. 

Yuri’s face lit up with a smile, the biggest smile he’d been able to muster all day. “I’ll take that as a yes. Makkachin, go to the living room." The dog woke up at the sound of his name and obediently trotted off. "Good boy."

“Think you can handle prep?” Viktor asked, pulling off his shirt. “Not sure I’ve got the patience to do it properly right now.”

Yuri’s response was muffled through his own shirt, but it was definitely something affirmative, since his free hand began rifling through the drawer in the nightstand.

Viktor let out a hiss of relief when he kicked off his pants and underwear, freeing himself from the increasingly confining cloth. Then Yuri’s lips closed around him, and the hiss turned into a choked-off cry.

Yuri wasn’t actually doing much, just holding Viktor in his mouth while he stretched himself out, but to Viktor it was bliss. After hours of frustration, the soft warm gentle pressure felt nothing short of heavenly. He didn’t even think to thrust up into the heat, so absorbed in reveling in the sensation that even instincts began to short out.

After what felt like an eternity and a single heartbeat all at once, Yuri drew back from Viktor’s lap, and Viktor  _ whined _ . Compared to the warmth of his husband’s mouth, the bedroom’s air felt like ice.

Yuri laughed softly. “Oh, Vitya, you really do need this.” He rolled over to his back and bent up his legs, voice dropping to a purr. “ _ 入れてほしい… _ ”

Viktor practically pounced. In the blink of an eye, he lay atop Yuri, blindly trying to thrust into him. Yuri’s gentle hand guided him to his mark, and he sank to the hilt in one frantic motion. A gentle nudge to his hips reminded him to start moving. Once he’d started, he didn’t need any further encouragement. He was moving on autopilot, setting a furious pace driven by his own desperate need. His world had narrowed to the point of connection between the two of them, and a vague sense of his body as something that his movements sent thundershocks of arousal through, and just a trace of awareness of his hands clutching at Yuri’s shoulders.

Then he was coming, his already blurry vision whiting out, dizzy with sensation as the pressure inside him finally eased.

When Viktor began to come back to his senses, he was sobbing from sheer relief, and he bent down to catch Yuri’s lips in a searing kiss. “ _ Заебись _ ,” he stammered through tears, “I needed that…”

“I could tell.” Yuri smiled gently and brushed tears from Viktor’s cheeks. “How are you feeling?”

Viktor rocked his hips experimentally. “Way better, but I’ve definitely got another round in me if you want.”

“I really, really do.” Yuri gave Viktor another kiss. “ _ 気持ちいい, 暖かい _ …”

“Who’s the  _ зайчонок _ now?” Viktor teased gently. “You know I can’t resist you when you start speaking Japanese.”

“Well, I can’t resist you when you start speaking Russian.” Yuri hooked a leg around Viktor’s hips, pulling him in tighter. 

“ _ мой золосте _ ,” Viktor hummed, “you’ve got me pinned a little too hard to actually move.”

Yuri loosened his leg. “This better?”

“Much,  _ лучик _ .” Viktor drew back slightly, then set a gentle pace.

This time, with the blinding desperation out of his system, he could really enjoy the feelings. Yuri smiled up at him, dark eyes awash with love and bliss, and the gentle heat of Yuri’s insides cradled Viktor perfectly. “ _ блять _ _ , зайчонок _ ,” he murmured, “you’re wonderful.”

“ _ 気持ちいい _ ,” Yuri agreed, kissing Viktor tenderly. “I love you so much.”

Viktor returned the kiss, shifting his angle a bit.  _ “я люблю тебя _ …”

Yuri’s eyes widened, and he clamped down on Viktor. “That’s the spot…”

“So tight for me,  _ как хорошо _ !” Viktor steadied himself a bit and continued rocking into Yuri, careful prods to his sweet spot that left bliss clearly written across his face.

Yuri pulled Viktor in closer, his voice starting to break. “ _ やばい _ , right there…”

Viktor could only oblige, setting a slightly faster pace as the pleasure started to well up in earnest again, a litany of  _ блять _ s and  _ заебись _ s tumbling from his lips.

Yuri bucked eagerly into the thrusts, panting out strings of Japanese in between kisses. “ _ もっともっとやばい！我慢できない、生きそうだ! _ ”

Viktor wasn’t quite sure what came out of his mouth then, but it seemed to be something encouraging, because Yuri shattered beneath him with wild cries of “ _ いく! いく! _ ” The sudden tightness threw Viktor over the edge as well, and he spilled into Yuri more quietly, only managing a sharp exhale.

When the rush passed, Viktor flopped down to lay across Yuri, exhausted. “Hope that was as good for you as it was for me.”

“It was wonderful,” Yuri replied with a kiss. “Should we get cleaned up?”

“I’m going to need a nap first.” Viktor draped himself over Yuri a bit more comfortably, not even bothering to pull out.

Yuri smiled tenderly, running his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “I won’t say no to that either.”

“I’ll make us katsudon when we’re awake and cleaned up,” Viktor promised.

Yuri brightened. “Really?”

“Of course.” Viktor nuzzled Yuri’s shoulder. “It’s the off-season, and you deserve a treat after today.”

“I can’t thank you enough, that’ll really lift my spirits. For now, though, let’s get some rest.” Yuri adjusted the blankets.

Viktor could only murmur a vague agreement before he was dozing off, warm and content, Yuri safely cradled beneath him and both of them wrapped in the bliss of afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary (and please let me know if I made any mistakes):
> 
> лучик - luchik - R - sunbeam  
> зайчонок - zaichonok - R - little rabbit, somewhat sexually charged term of endearment  
> 入れてほしい - irete hoshii - J - I want you  
> заебись - zaebis’ - R - holy shit  
> 気持ちいい - kimochi ii - J - it feels good  
> 暖かい - attakai - J - you’re warm  
> мой золосте - moy zoloste - R - my darling  
> блять - blyat - R - general-purpose swear  
> я люблю тебя - ya lyublyu tebya - R - I love you  
> как хорошо - kak khorosho - R - that feels good  
> やばい - yabai - J - it feels amazing  
> もっともっとやばい - motto motto yabai - J - I need more  
> 我慢できない、生きそうだ - gaman dekinai, ikisou - J - I can’t hold back, going to come  
> いく - iku - J - I’m coming


End file.
